Peter Parker (Earth-627835)
"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Bio Peter Parker was just an average 15 year old high school from queens, when a field trip to the New York Hall of Science result in him getting bitten by an experimental genetically enhanced spider. After discovering that the bite gave him the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider, Peter attempted to use his powers to gain money to help his aunt and uncle with the financial crises they were having as well as making a name for himself. When his decision to ignore a fleeing criminal resulted in his uncle's death, and later managing to stop a villain and save lives, Peter decided his powers for good. Creating a new outfit, Peter went by the name of Spider-Man and began his superhero career. Appearance Pete Parker stands at a height between 5ft 10in and 6ft (decision), with a lean but muscular build, weighing between 167 to 170 lbs (deciding which) and brown hair with matching brown eyes. As a teen, he stood about 5ft 6in in height, weight 138 pounds and was skinnier, but building muscles. His usual outfit would generally comprise of baggy physic hiding clothes. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a red and blue skintight bodysuit that has a spider symbol on the chest and back with a black web pattern on the red parts that start at the center of the mask. Personality Outside of his superheroics, Peter Parker is a friendly, big-hearted and upbeat normal "guy from Queens". He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing his own equipment such as his Web-Shooters. He also gathers both science and comic books in his room, as well as having a love for sci-fi and pop culture, making references to them on occasions. Prior to being bitten and getting his powers, Peter was a nerdy and shy friendless social outcast, who would often come off as rather awkward as he would repeatedly stumble on his words. Following getting his powers, Peter's confidence began to increase as was beginning to be more bold and daring, despite some fragments of his "awkward nerd" persona would still remain into his adulthood. Originally wondering what to do with his powers, Peter first began as a wrestler as a mean to earn some money as well as a way to start making name for himself. This however, would cause Peter to temporarily become selfish and arrogant, becoming more interested at what was best for himself rather than doing the right thing. This would lead to Peter ignore an escaping criminal, declaring to look out after "number one" at the time, who would end up shooting his uncle. Following the death of his uncle and distraught by the knowledge that he could have prevented it, Peter originally began to fight crime as an unseen vigilante who would disappear as quickly as he would appear as a way to make up for his mistake. It wasn't until later that he understood his uncle's words and officially decided to become a superhero in order to honor his uncle and be the kind of man he believed Peter was meant to be. At the beginning of his crime-fitting career, Parker's overzealousness, immaturity and lack of experience on being a superhero could cause him to make various mistake from losing his backpacks to dangerous situation where he gets distracted, causing him to lose awareness of his surroundings and leave him open to attacks. He can also become somewhat cocky and overconfident on occasion, causing him to underestimate opponents and celebrate victories prematurely. This can cause him to get in over his head, which results in him doing impulsive and reckless action that can unintentionally cause problems as well as endanger the lives of innocents in the process. As a neophyte at being a superhero, Peter has a strong desire to impress and prove himself to big time heroes, especially Iron Man and Captain America, as well as being highly impressionable towards figures of authority. However, it should be noted that these traits come from his immaturity and inexperience as a superhero and he never lets them get in the way of his heroics as well as retaining his good-nature, ideals and morals. As he grows into the role of Spider-Man and gains experience, these traits gradually lessen with him becoming a more mature, humble and responsible superhero. One of Spider-Man's foremost traits is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defence mechanism for the various situations he experiences in his life as well as hide his pain. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which makes them more susceptible to attacks and oblivious to their impending demise; it is debatable whether Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. He also likes to banter with other heroes he teams up with, as a way to develop a friendship. This can cause him to appear unprofessional and/or childish, even make others assume that he treats everything like a joke, with his humour extending itself to his allies as he often provokes annoyance or irritation in them, although it is done unintentionally. He is also accused of being "insolent" by certain villains, as his wit becomes more cutting to those he dislikes As a result of being a social outcast in high school, and having little friends, Peter, as Spider-Man, is generally an individualistic loner and has some difficulty working with other. Despite this, he is not against the idea of teaming-up with other heroes and is capable of being a team player when needed. This, along with his friendly attitude and desire to do the right thing, has lead him to develop friendships with members of the superhero community and even a family-like relationship with the Fantastic Four. His sense of humor would also make him banter around with others he works with as a way to build bridges. He has however stated to do his prefer doing "somethings" alone, this is due to being a "force of habit" as he started out as an independant hero with no team or mentor, which has occasionally proven to be main reason of his team-ups being somewhat difficult in his early days. Nonetheless, Spider-Man is a courageous and capable hero with an incorruptible set of ideals, a strong moral compass to do the right thing and lives by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility". As such, he is willing to make personal sacrifices such as his mental and physical health or his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large through his heroics and humanitarian services. Whenever the situation calls for, he will throw away his wisecracking nature and take things to the utmost seriousness, to the point of appearing like a completely different person. His morality is one of his defining traits, evident through his actions as a hero and humanitarian services despite operating with a "casual disregard for by-the-book thinking". He also shows traits of his intelligence and scientific expertise while crime-fitting, using it to come up with clever strategies. He makes it a point to keep his identity a secret since he knows that if it were to get out, his friends and family would continuously worry for his safety, he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism, and, if his enemies were to learn about his secret, it would everyone and everything he cares about in danger. He is compassionate, loyal and faithful to those close to him, as he is willing to go to great lengths to help them and has a hard time giving up on them. Furthermore, Peter can be overprotective towards his loved ones, having lost his parents at a young age, as well as losing his Uncle Ben due to his careless actions. Even though he is aware that he is viewed with suspicion by the authorities, as well as having negative publicity and public reception, Peter continues his superheroics as Spider-Man knowing that the job needs to be done whether people appreciate him for it or not. This has earned him Captain America's admiration, stating that Peter is "the best out of all of us". Another key characteristic trait of Spider-Man is his spirit; no matter what obstacle he faces or how many times he gets hit, he always gets back up and pushes through to accomplish amazing feats. This strength of character enables him to go up against the most dangerous of threats and accomplishing his without giving up. His strength of mind enables him to eventually come to terms with the death of others, including friends and family, acknowledging that he can't always save everyone. This trait stems from the immense guilt he harbors for his role in his Uncle Ben's death, which forced Peter to accept the correlating responsibility that comes along with his powers. Beneath his humorous and upbeat demeanour, however, is a wounded soul who has suffered. Peter holds himself responsible for all the tragedies or things that go wrong because of him or as a result of his actions, indicating a sense of guilt. His biggest fear is failing to be the hero he promised his uncle he would be and those he cares about dying as a result of his actions as Spider-Man while being helpless to do anything. While his self-doubting and insecurities on being able to be a hero disappear, as a result of gaining confidence and growing into his role as Spider-Man, he can occasionally let his emotions get the best of him when he's under great amounts of stress and his superheroics damaging his personal life which would lead to bouts of anger and/or anxiety. Peter's internal turmoil also makes him frustrated at how his heroics can affect his personal life and how he is perceived by the public he protect, which could occasionally lead him to consider giving up on being Spider-Man. Sometimes, he considers abandoning his life as Peter Parker and continue as Spider-Man due to enjoying "the feeling of it". When it comes to committed relationships, Peter is shown to have a certain degree of phobia. This stems from his heroics getting in the way and the fear of his enemies, should they find out his identity, attacking. As such, he is at best described as a "rocky, somewhat distant lover" and it is the primary reason why he and Mary Jane have had multiple rough patches when they were teenagers. This has lighten in their adult years as they found stability and understanding, although it still slightly noticeable at some points. Despite being viewed as a true hero with great strength of character, he has a breaking point and a dark side, which can rise up on some occasions, to the point of descending into a frenzied fury and wanting to kill. He has also demonstrated to get frustrated when other heroes undermine him to to his young age and how the citizens of his city view him as a menace despite his clear acts of heroism. He can can hold a grudge against other and it is hard to earn his trust back when he feels he's been betrayed. He has a certain amount of dislike aimed at John Jonah Jameson due to the continuous slandering over his actions as Spider-Man at any given opportunity. As an adult, Peter has greatly changed since he first became Spider-Man. He has grown into a fully-fledged hero who manifests the "everyman" persona as Peter Parker due to sharing the common struggles of everyday life and is deeply respected among the superhero for what he stands for. Despite his life being stated as "very complicated" since he got bitten by that spider and the cost at putting on the mask, Peter loves being Spider-Man as he enjoys the "thrill and escape" as well as the good that he does. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: '''After getting bitten by an experimental spider, Peter received a complex and sophisticated body-wide mutagenic metamorphosis that altered his physiology and gave him the proportionate powers of a spider. * '''Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses considerable superhuman strength, due to being the proportionate strength of a spider. This makes him far stronger the the brawniest human, so much that he pulls his punches and kicks when fighting someone with lower durability since his blows would prove fatal. Some of his feats include taking down human opponents with a single hit to the head, prying open tightly shut metal doors with ease, exchanging blows with super-powered individuals langer and stronger than him as well as sending people flying. During his teenage years, it has been stated that he hasn't reached his full strength level, as it's been theorized that he should be able to lift approximately 10 tons when he's an adult.He has demonstrated to be competent enough to press lift way more with the addition of his willpower empowering him, allowing him to to successfully pull of other remarkable feats of strength, although such impressive prowess visibly strains him. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to jump the height of several stories and cover great distances in a single bound. * Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are far greater than the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Therefore, Spider-Man is fast enough to catch up to speeding vehicles on foot, evade projectiles hurled at him, dodge blows from superhumanly fast opponents and move faster than the eye can follow; to the point of appearing as a blur. * Superhuman Reflexes: '''Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly augmented to about 40 times greater than those of an average human being. This, combined with his Spider-Sense, allows him to be able to react and dodged almost any attacks from superhuman individuals as well as evade gunfire given enough distance. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's physiologically altered muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activities than a normal human. This allows him to stay active for an extended period of time, such as days, without food or water, before the fatigue kicks in and begins to impair him. He is also able to hold his breath underwater for several minutes with his record being around 8 minutes. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's anatomical structure is significantly more resilient and durable to compared to the one of a normal human being, due to the density and solidity of his musculature fibres, tissues and skeleton having been massively augmented. Especially resistant to impact force, his body is able to withstand an intense amount of physical punishment and endure collisions that would otherwise critically injure or kill an average human without any serious injuries. Spider-Man's body is durable to the point that the blow of an average human barely manages to harm him and can break the wrist of a trained heavyweight boxer by simply tensing his muscles while being punched in the abdomen. * Superhuman Agility: After gaining his powers, Spider-Man became as agile as a spider, being able to make movement and acrobatic stunts that would be extremely difficult for a normal human with great facility. His bones, muscles and joints have more elastic strength and durability than an average human's, allowing him the perform graceful gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without any difficulty whatsoever or damaging his bone structure.In conjunction with his Spider-Sense, Parker is able to to easily dodge full automatic gunfire form point blank range. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses a heightened sense of equilibrium which greatly enhances his balance and coordination. Parker is able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable, no matter how small or narrow the surface he is standing on is. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is capable of adhering to walls, ceilings and surfaces with the help of micro/nano-scale hierarchical fibrils (setae) situated all across his epidermis, allowing Spider-Man to cling to surfaces via the mentally controlled, contact electrification phenomenon, CE-driven electrostatic attraction. These setae are more densely concentrated at his fingers and feet which therefore permits the ability of scaling structures with ease, even sprinting across skyscrapers. It also seems to work through thin layer of fabric, such as the material of his suit, as well as the thicker layers of his shoes. However, if the surface is covered by a slippery lubricant, like oil, Spider-Man won't be able to cling to said surface. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Spider-Man's Enhanced physiology has a limited, but advanced healing factor. This allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from, even from the most crippling injuries. An example of which is his vision being amplified to superhuman levels, leading him to relinquish the use of his glasses. ** Enhanced Immune System: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man also possesses an extraordinary immune system, granting him a higher tolerance to drugs, diseases and poisons than normal humans, and is capable to recover from the effects faster. His unique spider physiology makes him immune to vampirism. * Enhanced Senses: Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Parker is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. For example, if an object is being thrown at him, he will usually be aware of it, even if it is hurled at him from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. ** Enhanced Vision: Following the bite, Spider-Man's sense of sight has been amplified to superhuman levels, leading him to relinquish the use of his glasses. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail, enabling him to notice things other people fail to observe as well as effectively exploit the full extent of his Web-Shooters. ** Spider-Sense: Attributed as a clairvoyant ability, Spider-Man's brain intakes and responses to stimuli at an accelerated rate, acting as an extrasensory ability to sense potential or immediate dangers around him as a kind of "sixth sense". The "Spider-Sense" is represented by a "tingling" sensation emanating from the back of the skull accompanied by the feeling of "goosebumps", whilst simultaneously notifying him to the personal danger on proportion to the severity of the danger. This awareness thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at a subconscious level, thus alerting to dangers he cannot readily notice at first, allowing him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at him from a blind spot. Provided with his extraordinary speed and agility, the Spider-Sense is sufficiently linked well-linked to his superhuman kinesthetics and reflexes that it permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex, even able trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned. It also gives him omnipresent detection to his surroundings, which is how he web swings without looking where he shoots his webs with ease. Furthermore, his Spider-Sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed dangers and disguised enemies, effectively enabling him to fight opponents as well navigate through an environment even while being blinded. Due to being a sort of "survival instinct", it can be activated by those Peter doesn't consider a threat, such as his friends and family as well as fellow heroes. His Spider-Sense also allow him to sense the presence and identify individuals who possess powers similar to him. *** Radio Frequency Detection: Peter's Spider-Sense also enables him to detect a specific radio wave frequency which he used to his advantage when making his Spider-Tracers. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Peter Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast with great aptitude in multiple fields and is considered a genius by many. Some of the most brilliant minds such as Tony Stark, Reed Richards and Otto Octavius have acknowledged it, with Curt Connors stating that Peter is "one of the most intelligent individuals" he's met. His intelligence is one of the reasons Nick Fury wanted to recruit him. His intellect makes him well-read and expands itself to his scientific, engineering, tactical, investigative and computer prowess. * Science Major: Peter has shown to be knowledgeable in various fields of science, possessing expertise in applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics and mechanics. He has even been considered a prime candidate for employment to many of the most advanced companies in the world such as Oscorp, Horizon Labs and Stark Industries. * Expert Engineer: Peter is also a talented and prolific engineer, allowing him to design and create his own equipment such as his web-shooters and upgrade his suit, even with limited resources, as well as created various devices and spider-based gadgets to aid him in his career. He is also able to design and produce multiple contingency suits that equipped with advanced technology to aid him various situations. * Skilled to Expert Tactician: Spider-Man, through his experience, emerges as an immensely skilled planner and tactician, occasionally employing impeccable strategy very effectively and is notable for being able to quickly modify his plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances. He makes observations of his opponents during fights in order to find a weakness to exploit. He is also able to come up with cover ups and alibis in order to keep his double life a secret from people, sometimes even on the fly. * Computer Expert: Having an affinity for computers, Peter is a formidable and proficient hacker who is able to pick up on patterns others do not notice and avert tripping firewalls or security measures. He is also equally prodigious at decryption, successfully managing to unscramble corrupted signals from multiple police radio towers across New York City by syncing up the signals with his own interface and directly receiving crime data from police frequencies, which he could administer on the stop. He also managed to encrypt his social network account in order to remain anonymous while obtaining fans and followers online. * Skilled to Expert Investigator: Spider-Man has shown to be able to investigate and discover whereabouts on criminal plans as well as uncover closely-guarded secrets. He also takes criminology classes in school with his skills improving over time. Skilled Photographer: Though he did not receive any formal education in photography, Peter is shown to be a very skilled photographer. Skilled to Master Combatant: Despite initially having no formal training of any kind, Spider-Man is a highly accomplished and versatile combatant who utilizes a unique fighting style of his own creation that complements his superhuman abilities. At the start of his career, his combat style was a somewhat instinctual and improvised collection of techniques as well mostly relying on his superhuman abilities and web-shooters to take out opponents. Peter states that he is largely self taught, having learned most of his fighting techniques from movies and his hands-on experience as a crime-fighter. However, he also mentions to have received training from Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther and Shang-Chi to help refine his form of combat. This unique fighting style, which he affectionately nicknamed "Spider-Fu", makes Parker an excellent hand-to-hand combatant who can rival against practically types of combatant due to his methods being volatile. Some of his feats include having defeated elite trained martial artists, individuals with powers greater than his, fighting multiple opponents at once and, with his Spider-Sense, fighting enemies while blindfolded. Master Acrobat: Due to his agility, balance and bodily coordination having been enhanced to superhuman levels, Spider-Man can perform all kinds of gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers with little effort, including ones that even the finest Olympic-level athletes cannot do. His agility also allow him to navigate through an environment filled with obstacles in a matter of moments, as well as dodge precision shots from marksmen. Spy: Despite his social awkwardness and having no training, Spider-Man is shown to be adept in espionage, infiltration, intelligence gathering and stealth. Some of his feats include infiltrating high-level security facilities, such as Oscorp, sneak around without anyone noticing while subduing enemies and slip away from others when they have they heads turned for a brief moment. His skills have impressed the likes of Black Widow and Nick Fury, both who are renowned master spies and has followed the later for an hour before being noticed. He also received a few pointers from Black Cat to improve his skills. Many have stated that they won't see him if he doesn't want to be seen. Fury commented that Peter inherited those skills from his parents who were stated to be great spies. Marksman: Thanks to his extremely keen eyesight, Spider-Man is a proficient marksman and is able to utilize his Web-Shooters with great efficiency. Multilingualism: Peter speaks his native English, as well as some Spanish, studying the language in school with success. Peter also claims to know other languages. Indomitable Will: Spider-Man possesses a tremendous strength of will, even in the face seemingly insurmountable odds he refuses to give up and will see his goals to the end with unwavering determination. He continuously wrestles with his personal life and superhero duties despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon his life. He is able to emerge from defeat and horrendous loss, even capable of becoming stronger than before. This trait allows him to push himself his own recognizable limits and perform spectacular feats as well as resist potent mind-control, showing an extremely powerful willpower and sense of self. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good. It is even argued that Spider-Man's "greatest superpower" is his sheer willpower, with many confirming it. Weaknesses Bad Luck: Although not attributed as a real drawback or disadvantage, Peter's main weakness is his unfortunate luck to receive demoralizing setbacks despite his victories. Such as him being a social outcast that is relentlessly bullied and harassed, him being called "menace" and branded as a criminal despite his numerous heroic actions, his super-heroics causing him to isolate himself from his loved ones or his inability to maintain a romantic relationship. However, it can be somewhat shifty as Peter manages to live past the most dangerous and life-threatening situations, something he noticed himself. He gave it the nickname of "Parker Luck". Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. Exposure to it will cause him become weakened and his senses being disoriented. Larger and more intense doses can cause him to have a seizure and even cardiac arrest. Spider-Sense Disruption: Despite being an invaluable asset to him, he is still susceptible to attacks should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. And if the opponent possesses DNA identical to him, such as a clone, or wear a symbiote that has previously bonded with him, or is a descendent of said symbiote, his Spider-Sense will not register the individual as a threat. Limited Durability and Regenerative Healing: Although he is capable of withstanding hits that would kill a normal human being and recover from wounds faster than one, he does have his limits. He isn't durable enough to survive bullets or lethal weapons and he would require medical attention for the most severe wounds. Beings of greater power, experience, skills and intelligence: Despite his powers, Spider-Man can be overpowered by enemies more powerful than himself and he can get outsmarted by people of superior intellect and/or tactical brilliance. At the start of his career, his fighting style was more improvised and instinctual with him relying on his quick-thinking, powers, equipment and environment rather than actual skills, which often played a part on him being surpassed by combattants of higher caliber. Equipment Spider-Suit: '''Peter created this suit when he became a crime-fighter. The very first incarnation of the suit was composed of cheap sports type clothing. Parker would later use to a skin-tight bodysuit and upgrade it with technology thanks to his talent in applied science. '''Web-Shooters: A pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices developed and used by Spider-Man to project Synthetic Webbing. In time, Peter upgrades them to have different types of webbing and other useful attributes. * Synthetic Webbing: To aid him in his vigilante activities, Peter Parker used his expertise in chemistry to create a chemical substance that mimics the properties of the actual silk produced by real-life spiders. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons and other useful applications. The chemical composition of it is so durable that those with enhanced strength have trouble breaking it and Tony Stark even claims the the tensile strength to be "off the charts". Over the course of his crime-fitting career and having fought a variety of super-villains, he developed different formulas and created several gadget upgrades. Utility Belt: To aid him in his activities, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of web-fluid cartridges, as well as other equipment such as his Spider-Tracers and Spider-Signal. The original belt was fitting enough for Peter to wear underneath his suit without drawing attention, until he found it as a flaw and had the next ones wore on the outside. Webbing Disolvent: A chemical that Peter made to quickly dissolve his webs in case he would get trapped in them. An alternative of it is a mixture of baking soda, soap and warm water. Spider-Tracer: Tiny electronic devices that are programmed to emit a radio signal that Peter can pick up with his Spider-Sense. Spider-Drone: With the resources of Stark Industries, Peter created a small autonomous drone called the Spider-Drone. It is capable of collecting information and sending it back to him via his phone, mask lenses and Web-Shooters. In addition to be able to crawl into spaces Peter can't, the drone is able to fly, utilizing a miniature propulsion engine on its tail section. Peter later upgraded them to be able to emit harmless subsonics and EMP blasts. Relationships (to be added) Trivia * This version of Spider-Man has elements of Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-26496, Earth-96283, Earth-19999, Earth-120703 and Earth-1048. * His birth date is on August 10, which is a reference to the day and month of his first appearance. ** His smartphone lock number is also a reference to his first appearance, the code number being 1962, the year of his first appearance. * Parker is a fan of the New York Mets. * Parker has a love of comic, sci-fi and pop cultures, which is noticeable as he enjoys making references to them. * Peter nearly becoming a live-tv star is a reference to his origin as after the wrestling match he became a tv star by showing off his powers. * He is right handed. * Peter states that he has the intention of working at Oscorp once he graduates. However, this has changed since the discovery of Osborn's identity as the Green Goblin. Tony Stark later mentions that he will keep a spot open at Stark Industries for Peter when he's an adult. * He is viewed in the future as "The greatest hero of them all" according to time travellers. * Peter has mentioned that he is more of "dog person" than a "cat person", despite not having much preference. * At the beginning of his career as Spider-Man, Peter was originally skeptic on certain things that he believed to be "too far-fetched" to be real. He then becomes more open-minded as his career advances, claiming to have "seen way too many weird things to be a skeptic". * During Peter' body switch with Otto Octavius, the only people who were aware something was off were May Parker, Logan, Captain America, Johnny Storm, Daredevil, Nick Fury and Mary-Jane Watson. ** Coincidentally they, along with Doctor Strange, were the only ones who remembered Peter's identity after Doctor Strange casted a spell to erase that knowledge. This is due to them being the people Peter trusts the most. * Many have claimed that Peter is a lot like his parents, having his father's commitment to the the right thing, determination to accomplish his goals and habit to make quick jokes in tense situations as well his mother's stubbornness and preference to actions rather than "grunt work".